


She's going to bloody hell

by Dream_Cage



Category: Original Work
Genre: But not real sex at all, Implied Bad Ending, Implied Relationships, Kesha made me do it, Maid, Princess - Freeform, Sexual innuendos, ambiguous beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Cage/pseuds/Dream_Cage
Summary: Magdalene needs help.
Relationships: Magdalene/Magdalene's husband
Kudos: 1





	She's going to bloody hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash and probably has mistakes but I couldn't care less lol

They say a princess is just a woman, and as just as they can be, this time they're wrong. Magdalene knew that. She knew, she saw it everyday. The princess was a monster. Twisting the word of the lord, she took innocent girls and corrupted them. Tainted their soul.

Magdalene heard it could be considered honourable by some, but here in this time and age... Almost no one knew what the princess did. Magdalene knew. The princess needed someone to clean after her mess, and so, the maid accepted to work directly under her as she was in need of labor.

\- You don't need to worry my dear... You are much too skinny for what I have in mind. That was the only reassurance Magdalene needed for now.

Months passed as years came, and soon the princess was getting restless. There were no more pretty things on the streets. No more lambs for the wolf to enjoy. Most certainly, no one healthy that is... Besides Magdalene. She would need a new maid, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Time was definitely generous to Magdalene. She filled up nicely after she became heavy with child. Full chest and wider hips, definitely better tights that before... The princess could wait another month or two untill Magdalene's due date. After that, she just needed an excuse and a new obedient servant.

Three months passed, and Magdalene was called by the princess at a strange hour. What could it be? She thought. Maybe the princess finished early... When Magdalene approached, she didn't smell the bloody scent characteristic of the princess' endeavours. As she opened the door, all Magdalene could sense was a fresh lemon scent. And all she could see was a clean butcher room.

**Author's Note:**

> Say bye bus! <3


End file.
